witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazardous Goods
|Enemies = Ghouls |Starting_icon = velen |Location_map = Tw3 map the descent 01.png|Part 1 Tw3 map the descent 02.png|Part 2 |Cutoff_quest = Ghosts of the Past}}Hazardous Goods is a secondary quest in . if the first part of the quest isn't completed by the time Ghosts of the Past is started, it will no longer be available. Walkthrough Just northwest of Lurtch, on the main road, you can come across a cart full of dead plague victims and several ghouls running around with a man trapped under the cart. once the quest appears in your logs, don't travel too far away, otherwise it'll fail. Kill the ghouls and talk to the man, Gert Borel, to find out he ran into some bad luck where his cart's axle broke and when the ghouls howled, his horse spooked and tipped over the cart, burying him under the dead bodies. He'll then point out this is how he makes his living: carting away the bodies of plague victims as he's adamant he won't catch it as he never gets ill. You can then depart now, or convince him he needs to burn the cart and the bodies. If you choose to burn the cart and bodies, simply use Igni to set fire to the cart and Geralt will then tell Gert to burn his clothes and scrub himself down, though Gert will remark it seems unnecessary as he never catches anything. if you told him to burn it, you need to burn it while still here. Once you travel too far away, the quest will automatically fail if you didn't. While the quest will finish here, no matter what you told him, several weeks later you can find Gert between Reardon Manor and Benek, between several Nekker nests. You then discover that he did, in fact, catch the plague and he asks Geralt to kill him, thus sparing him the misery. You can either choose to kill him or not, as there are no repercussions for either choice. If you choose to kill him (earning 1 ), you can set fire to his body like the other plague victims. Journal entry : On one of Velen's muddy roads Geralt came across an unfortunate soul trapped under his cart. The man had had an accident while hauling corpses of plague victims. The witcher decided to help him. :If Geralt chooses to help with the cart: :: Geralt helped the man right his cart. He also advised him to burn everything he was wearing and give his body a good scrubbing, yet the man brushed off this bit of sage counsel, claiming no contagion could touch him. :If Gert's request is refused: :: Some time later Geralt met the cart driver again and discovered he was now in the last stages of a terminal illness. The man asked the witcher to put him out of his misery, but Geralt refused. :If Gert is killed: ::Some time later Geralt met the cart driver again and discovered he was now in the last stages of a terminal illness. The man asked the witcher to to put him out of his misery, and Geralt glumly agreed to do so. Objectives * Help the trapped man. * If you tell him to burn the cart: ** Help the man burn the bodies. Bugs * Sometimes after one chooses to kill Gert, an alive version of him will spawn near the dead body, preventing you from setting fire to it. However, as the quest concludes after killing him here, you don't need to burn the body. Notes * Despite him giving you coin in the dialogue if you choose to kill him, no coin is actually added to one's inventory. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:سلع خطيرة pl:Niebezpieczny ładunek ru:Опасный груз